Confidential
by Dixongurl
Summary: When helping a patient becomes something more, Beth struggles to keep it a secret. Not only to protect her career, but to protect her marriage as well. (Eventual Bethyl)
1. Chapter 1

**Not your typical Bethyl story, but it WILL be a Bethyl story. ****Please keep that in mind!** **:)**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

August 2013

Beth had just turned 26 that summer, and six months before her 26th, she got married. It was also her first year as a Therapist, because after all, she loved to help people and figured she'd make a career out of it. It was challenging at times, but very much worth it.

She lived just on the outskirts of Atlanta with her husband, Negan, a well known car salesman and a little league coach in his off time. He was a friend of her Father's, who introduced the two about three years ago.

It wasn't an instant attraction at first. Despite his charm and sensuality, there was an excessive amount of sarcasm and crudeness. She learned to accept that part of him, though, because that's who he was and he wasn't changing for anyone. But even though he was crude and sarcastic, he was very much a hopeless romantic.

Making her way into work that morning was purely exhausting, she probably yawned a million times on her way to work, even after two cups of coffee. It was a late night for her once Negan finished cleaning the kitchen, and a slight hangover from the three glasses of wine she drank. She almost called off work, but remembered she had a new patient starting. Surely rescheduling wouldn't be right, and he sounded as if he needed a lot of advice and reassurance.

"Morning, Beth." Karen greeted.

"Morning." She yawned as she signed in.

"Late night?"

"Kinda."

She smiled."Oh, your 2:30 cancelled. Tara, poor thing is sick."

"Really?" Beth frowned."I hope everything is okay?"

"It was actually her mother, she has strep throat."

"Poor thing." Beth shrugged and walked to her office door."I'm sure she'll reschedule once she feels better."

She unlocked her office door and walked in. It was a fairly large room, with two large bookshelves on one wall, a desk by the window and two chairs in front facing each other. She also had a fresh water fish tank in the corner next to the door. It was a birthday gift from Negan, after learning that she loved fish. She took a seat at her desk with a sigh, and began listening to some voicemails.

An instant smile spread across her face, after hearing the husky growl of her husband on the other end, telling her to have a good day and that he loved her. It was something he did every morning, or when he could. Sometimes he was really busy and didn't have time, so he'd make it a lunch time phone call or voicemail. They always seemed to make her day.

After she finished with her voicemails, she fed the fish and straightened up a bit before her first patient. But before she could glance at the clock for the time, her phone was buzzing, signaling her next appointment. She hurried over to the door, quickly glancing at her reflection in the mirror along the way, and opened the door to the waiting room.

...

When her first appointment with Amy was over, ending at exactly 11:15, she noticed a tall dark haired man at the front desk as she saw her out. He turned around and she offered a smile, but he offered nothing as she walked toward her. She said goodbye to Amy and turned her attention to the man to the left of her.

"Hi, you must be Daryl?" She extended her hand.

"Mhm." He took her hand.

"Well come inside and have a seat."

He walked inside and she automatically noticed that he was tense, maybe it was just physical and not emotional, but in some cases physical tension can be from emotional. She shut the door behind her and walked to the window behind her desk, opening it a crack to let in some much needed fresh air.

"Sorry, it's a bit stuffy in here."

"S'alright."

She sighed and walked over to the chair opposite of him."Well, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

He shrugged and looked around her office, staring at all the degrees that hung on the wall, and a cork board full of pictures. Pictures of her family, a husband it looked like, and a few random quotes.

He finally returned his gaze back to the blonde and shrugged."Not much to tell."

"Well, are you married?"

He shook his head.

She raised a brow."Girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"A bachelor, interesting." She smiled.

"Ain't a bachelor neither, cause nobody wants to fucking be around me, not with my brother around."

Her smile slowly faded."Oh, um, well - okay."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No no, that's what I am here for." She reassured."I want to know why you're here."

He shrugged again."Just...havin' some problems, I guess."

"Like what?"

"...My brother, my dad, my fucked up childhood. I'unno, everything."

"Okay, well what made you call me a few days ago?" She asked, crossing her legs.

He sighed."This woman I know, Carol, she told me about you. Said I'd benefit from comin', so she gave me your number."

Beth's eyes lit up."Carol is such a sweet woman, I'm so happy she recommended me to you."

"Yeah well, we'll see how I feel after this."

"That's fine, Daryl." She smiled.

He waved his hand."Anyway, I figured what could it hurt? Ain't got much to lose anymore."

Beth could tell just by how he spoke that he was a troubled man, and he would most likely be a challenge. Among him being troubled, she could tell he wasn't an open person, so getting anything out of him would be like pulling teeth. And she wasn't a Dentist.

"So you're neighbors with Carol? That's wonderful, she's such a sweet person."

He nodded."Yeah, her husband's a dick though...Reminds me of my dad."

That was the reason why Carol came to Beth, her husband was abusive towards her, but she couldn't leave him. However, things have changed and now she was leaving, after he directed some of his anger towards their daughter, Sophia.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well you know how he is."

"I'm not allowed to discuss what I talk about with my other patients, Daryl. So I'm asking _you_ how he reminds you of your dad."

Daryl fidgeted with a hole in his pants, obviously stalling.

She leaned forward."It's okay to tell me, that's what I'm here for."

He glanced up."He beats her... I hear him late at night screaming and throwing shit. Next mornin' she's got bruises and cuts on her face, kinda like how my mom did." He paused for a minute."And the little girl, I hear her crying a lot...I feel bad 'cause I wanna help, but Merle says it's best to stay out of it."

Beth nodded."And Merle is?"

"My shit for nothing older brother."

"You're very hostile about your family." She observed."I feel like we should talk about your childhood a little, maybe I can get a clearer picture of things."

"Whatever floats your boat, Doc."

Beth cleared her throat."Everything and anything that you can remember will help me to understand you better."

Daryl snorted."Where do I start?"

* * *

 **What do you all think of the first chapter?**

 **There will be some shorter chapters with just Therapy visits (like this one) and other times longer chapters with some Negan and Beth. And later on, there will be Bethyl chapters *heart eyes***

 **I hope you all liked it, I was really nervous for a few reasons: Beth is a bit older in this story, but I figured she had to be if she wanted to be a Therapist. And Beth is married to Negan lol I know he's not everyone's favorite at the moment.**

 **Please review!**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later.._

Beth sat across from Daryl, watching him fidget under her gaze. Studying him was harder than she imagined, his walls were so built up that it was hard to see through him. Though, she could see the real him through his eyes. No matter how much anyone tried to hide their feelings, their eyes always showed the truth. The only truth she was able to crack, was that he was sad. But that was a given.

"So last week, we talked a little about your childhood. How did that make you feel reliving that?"

He shrugged."How am I supposed to feel?"

"Well." She waved her hand."Some people feel fear, hurt, anger, sadness - sometimes all of the above."

"I hate my Dad. That give you your answer, Doc?"

She stared at him, trying to decipher his answer. It was simple, yet filled with sarcasm. Something that she found to be important, because sarcasm is usually used to deal with pain.

"Actually, it does." She grabbed her mug of coffee and sipped it.

Daryl glared at her.

She set her mug back down on the desk."Daryl, I get the vibe that you don't want to be here."

"Well aren't you a fucking genius." He retorted.

"You're very hostile and I don't appreciate it. I also don't appreciate that type of language." She huffed."I'll have to ask you to leave, if you don't stop. I won't ask you again."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Beth looked down at her pad and sighed."So you feel anger towards your Father, and that's perfectly fine. But after a while, the anger is only hurting you. Sometimes letting go is the best thing for you, and in this case it's important that you let go."

"Might be for some people..."He paused."S'like a damn record player in my head."

"What is?" She questioned.

"Everything my Dad and Merle ever said to me."

"What did they say?"

He sighed."That I'm nothin', I was a mistake, my Mom shoulda got an abortion when she had the chance, I'm a waste of air space...That kinda shit."

Beth frowned as she wrote down everything he said in quotes, all while wondering how any parent could say those things to a child. It broke her heart even thinking about him hearing those things, and having no one to turn to for love and support.

"And how did that make you feel?"

He shrugged."Stupid most of the time. But I really didn't stick around much to hear it, I was always out in the woods huntin'."

She scribbled down everything he was saying, making sure to underline the key things she found important. Unfortunately, everything was practically underlined.

"Why do you write all that shit down? Can't be pretty on paper."

She grabbed her mug off the desk."I like to take notes for the next appointment."

He nodded and looked over at her corkboard."That your husband?"

Beth turned around and saw the picture he mentioned. They were visiting his parents in Florida, Beth was sun burnt and he was tan, but it turned out to be the best picture taken of them.

"Uh yes, that's him." She smiled and sipped her coffee."Look, Daryl, I know you don't want to be here, but-"

"What makes you think that?"

She raised a brow."It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, right?"

He glared as his words were thrown back in his face. Then again, she _was_ right, so what could he say?

"Just feel like some psycho bein' here."

"Well now you've just insulted yourself and all of my patients." She informed."You're not a psycho for wanting to get help."

"Didn't say I was, said I felt like one."

She held up her finger and stood up, surprisingly, Daryl couldn't help but stare at her as she walked away. The jeans she wore were hugging her in all the right places. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and quickly glanced down, just as Beth turned around with a book. He did, however, happened to catch a glimpse at the book in her hand - **How to cope with child abuse, as an adult.**

"This book will help you understand what you went through, and what you're going through as an adult." She opened the book to a page and folded down a corner."I want you to read this book over time, but this page, especially."

Daryl reached across the space between them, and took the book she was holding. It was heavy despite being paperback. The pages inside contained all the things he should know, yet, everything he didn't want to know. Without a second thought, he placed it between his leg and the chair.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Beth smiled."You're welcome. I hope you read it."

"Hope there's pictures, cause I ain't big on reading."

A giggle escaped from her lips in response to his comment, which wasn't at all what she wanted. She wasn't a school girl talking to the popular guy in school, she was a therapist speaking with a patient. She guessed she still had a lot to learn, after all, this was her first year.

"Well I'm afraid there aren't, but I could find a book with pictures, if you'd like?" She teased, but mentally cursed herself after.

Daryl blushed."Nah, s'fine."

"Oh good." She briefly glanced down at her notepad.

"My brother used to tell me that he took care of me a lot as a baby."

Beth returned her gaze and nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"...Said my Mom was usually too high to feed me or change me, and my Dad was usually out on a bender with some waitress." He glanced down at his hands."Guess he was there for me when I needed him to be, but once I was old enough, he took off."

"It sounds like you feel like you owe him for keeping you alive."

"I do. If it weren't for him, I'd of died long before I was a year old." He stated bluntly."Nobody told him he had to feed me or change me, he did cause he had too."

"Because he loved you."

Daryl snorted."Merle don't love me, Merle don't love anybody."

"There are different definitions of love. There's the marriage kind of love, dating kind of love, a Mother and Father kind of love, and then the love of a sibling. Sometimes our siblings show us love in odd ways. Merle showed you love by taking care of you, despite never expressing it verbally."

He stared at the blonde as she talked, but he wasn't really listening. He was staring at the way her mouth moved, the way her eyes twinkled in the brightly lit room, her pink cheeks...The way her braided hair lay over her shoulder. He shook his head hoping to shake away any thoughts of her, because she wasn't his type nor in his league. There'd be no way in hell she'd ever want him, a dirty redneck with a fucked up past.

Beth sighed and folded her hands on her clipboard."Do you own a journal?"

"Pfft. No, ain't much of a writer."

"Well I am and it's a great way to release stress, anger and anxiety." She smiled as she set the clipboard on her desk."I want you to start writing down everything you feel, think and desire. And our next appointment we'll discuss what you wrote down."

He glanced down."I ain't got anything to write in."

"Oh. Well I have a journal you could use, I sometimes buy them for myself or for certain patients." She smiled and opened her desk drawer."Is black okay?"

He faintly nodded, barely looking at her."Ain't gotta do that, ya know?"

She walked over and placed the journal in front of his face, he gently took the black leather journal out of her hand and immediately opened it. Beth walked over to her desk and flipped through her day planner, hoping to schedule him in before he could object. She glanced up and saw him flipping through the pages of the journal, almost in a trance like state. She didn't want to disturb him, but his time was ending and she needed to schedule him in before he left.

"Is Wednesday okay?"

He looked up and turned his head."Mhm."

She smiled and flipped to Wednesday."10:45?"

"Gotta later time?"

She bit her lip as she skimmed her day planner for a later time."All I have is 10:45, is that a problem?"

"Well I work during the day, so I'unno. My boss is kind of a dick, and he doesn't really like people leaving during the day, 'less it's an emergency."

She folded her hands on her desk."Hm, okay, how about you come in at 7:30 Wednesday night? I'm always here late on Wednesday, usually to go over schedules and whatnot. But I could fit you in. If you'd like?"

"Uh, yeah - sure."

"I normally don't do this for patients, so consider yourself lucky." She smirked, teasing him a bit.

He blushed and stood up."Well Ima get goin', don't wanna be here longer than I have too."

"Right." She nodded and smiled."Have a good day, Daryl."

He turned around before leaving."You too, Doc."

As she shut the office door, she mentally cursed herself for being so light and flirty around him - a patient, who needed her help. She walked back to her desk and took a seat, popping two aspirin and washing it down with some water. Was she _actually_ flirting with him? She held her head and exhaled a breath, trying to figure out what had just taken place.

* * *

 **So Daryl noticed Beth, maybe more than he should've lol Oopsie!**

 **But how sweet is Beth to give Daryl that book and the journal? It's just like her though :)**

 **The next chapter should be interesting!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl sat at the bar sipping a beer, while Merle and a bar regular, embarrassingly made out next to him. She was a tall thin blonde, with rather large breasts, definitely not Daryl's type but definitely Merle's. Daryl didn't _really_ have a type, he just gravitated towards anyone that interested him. He did have a few bar regulars in the bathroom, though, but even then they weren't his type. That was usually brought on by Merle's taunts and teasing, and the urgent need to impress his older brother. Needless to say, he suffered a great deal for trying to impress his brother.

But that all stopped after he got the clap, he vowed he'd never sleep with a bar regular again, especially if Merle suggested it. That alone should've made him realize it was a bad idea, but Merle was convincing, and so was the usual bleach blonde with fake tits. His mind was usually clouded with alcohol, and lack of sex he'd been having, to even listen to his conscience.

Now going to the bar was strictly to keep an eye on Merle, making sure that he didn't get into any fights, or to drink too much. But he did it anyway, regardless if Daryl was there or not.

As he sat at the bar sipping his beer and nibbling on some peanuts, he couldn't help but think about his session with Beth. He hadn't told Merle about going to therapy and didn't plan on it, he couldn't endure anymore teasing than he already did from him.

She kept telling him that he had to let go of the anger he felt towards his Father, and as much as he wanted to, the constant thought of letting the bastard off the hook made him sick. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, not after what he put him through as a kid. But he hated being this way. He wanted to change himself, but he didn't know the first thing about changing.

"Hi." Carol greeted with a smile."How are you?"

He shrugged."Been better."

She eyed Merle and Sandra."I can tell."

He finished off his beer and pulled out his wallet, Carol held out her hand and shook her head.

"It's on the house."

"Ya sure?"

She nodded."Very."

He sat back down on the bar stool, trying not to make eye contact with the fresh bruise on her neck, that she didn't try to hide anymore. Before, she would always try to hide her bruises with scarves and heavy makeup, now she had it out in the open for anyone and everyone to see.

"Thanks."

She nodded and collected his empty beer bottle."Thank you for taking my advice."

Daryl quickly nodded and glanced down at the basket of peanuts, praying she'd leave, because he didn't have any words. When she finally left, he exhaled a breath and glanced back up.

"Darylena!"

He rolled his eyes."What?"

"Go on home, I'm goin' home with Sandy." He slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Sandra." She corrected.

He laughed and kissed her head.

Daryl nodded and slid off the bar stool."Have fun."

* * *

Beth was going over her day planner, when she came across Daryl's name circled with red ink. She didn't know why she chose red ink, she guessed it was closest pen to her. But it wasn't her normal pen. She shook her head and glanced down at her phone, as a picture of her and Negan popped up. She smiled.

 **"Wanna go out 2 eat? I get off at 5"**

 **"Sure :) Just going over some stuff, B home in 20!"**

 **"K. Love u"**

 **"Love you!"**

She set her phone down and began to straighten up her desk. Negan was very spontaneous, usually when something good happened to him, like him selling a car or getting his paycheck. So, he _was_ normal after all, she guessed. Her phone buzzed again and she quickly grabbed it, only this time Negan was calling. Her brow furrowed as she quickly slid the green button to the right.

"Hi Honey!"

"Gorgeous."

Beth smiled."Well hello to you too."

"Do me a favor, I sent something special over a while ago, so open your office door."

Her forehead creased."Open my door?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

She snickered and walked to the door, she opened it and was startled to see Negan standing there. She hung up the phone and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He chuckled as he walked into her office, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"You're such a romantic!" Beth giggled.

"Now don't go tellin' the whole damn world." He smirked.

She bit her lip and poked his chest."What're you doing here, Mr?"

"I came to take my beautiful wife out to dinner." He snagged an arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I took my car today."

He shrugged."Follow me home, then we'll go out."

She nodded."What's gotten you in such a good mood?"

"Nothing." He smiled."Aren't I allowed to be happy?"

"Yes!" Beth giggled and kissed him."Just wondering is all."

"Mhm." He bit his bottom lip as Beth slipped out from his strong hold.

"Give me five." She announced.

Negan walked over to her corkboard by the book shelf, as she finished straightening up her desk. She heard him chuckling quietly to himself, and her heart swelled to twice its size.

"I hope you aren't messing up my pictures? I worked very hard on that cork board."

Negan chuckled and cupped her ass through her jeans, she squeaked and he leaned in close to her ear.

"Just admiring the view."

Beth's cheeks flared red."You're such a pervert sometimes."

He smirked and ran a hand over his beard."Only for you, sweetheart."

She shouldered her purse and brief case."Sweetheart, now?"

"What? Can't I switch it up a bit? I'm not one to be boring, babe."

"Oh I know." She giggled.

* * *

Daryl arrived home around 1, and he was glad to be alone. Merle would just crowd him too much. He stepped out and pushed the seat up, grabbing the black leather journal and the book that he hid. At least now he'd get a chance to read the book, and maybe write a little in the journal. Even though he was completely unsure of what to write.

He climbed the wooden stairs to the aluminum can he called home, unlocked the door and walked inside. It was dark and quiet, and it smelled like beer, sweat and piss. Daryl grimaced as he searched for a source of light.

Upon lighting the room with a shitty dim lamp, it revealed what a disaster the place truly was. Porno magazines scattered on the desk, cigarette butts and roaches in the ash tray, empty beer bottles laying on the floor, stains on the carpet and couch.

"Goddamn Merle." He sighed.

He wasn't going to clean it, because he didn't make it, but if he didn't it wouldn't get done. Merle would probably be gone until sometime tomorrow, so he'd read a little of the book, get some sleep and wake up early to clean.

He was Merle's little bitch now, he guessed.

He stomped off into his bedroom after grabbing a cold beer, and surprisingly his bedroom was the cleanest room out of the whole trailer. He shut the door and locked it, discarded his shirt and boots and plopped down on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should read the book or skim through it, because that's what he usually did. Especially when he couldn't understand something, or just wasn't into what he was reading.

But, she popped into his head, encouraging him to read and to not listen to his negative thoughts. So, he opened the book to page one, the Introduction, and began reading.

Shortly thereafter, his head became clouded with visions of her. And not only visions, but feelings and strong urges. One urge in particular that he couldn't prevent, and resulted in an uncomfortable shift in his pants. He groaned to himself and slammed the book shut. He couldn't take care of it, not when it came from thinking of his Therapist. It felt wrong and he'd feel uncomfortable around her on Wednesday...if he did actually take care of it.

She was beautiful, but she knew too much about him. Getting off with her picture in his head seemed like a good idea, but to actually do it was an entirely different thing. If she didn't know him, he probably would have.

He turned the light off and rolled over on his side, trying to think about anything other than her. Unfortunately, it didn't work and it was becoming too much. He heaved a sigh as he rolled over on his back. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now? Probably sleeping, he hoped. Or who knows, she was a married woman after all.

"Fuck." He laid his arm over his head, hoping sleep would come take him before his insanity did.

* * *

 **I'm having sinus issues today so I'm not all with it, so excuse any mistakes if there are any.**

 **I hope you enjoyed a little insight in Beth & Daryl's lives. It will get much better :D**

 **Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodmorning, Daryl." Beth greeted with her usual smile.

He nodded as he entered her office and quickly took a seat, she shut the door and walked over to the chair opposite of his. She smoothed over the back of her skirt before sitting down. He worried at his thumb, gnawing at the corner. Beth smiled and crossed her legs, clipboard and pen ready for his session to begin.

"How was your weekend?"

He shrugged."Alright, I guess. Yours?"

"It was okay. Same old same old." She waved her hand."Did you do anything special?"

"Nah. You?"

She blushed."Not really, no. Just stayed inside mostly."

She didn't know why she told him that, it wasn't like she was talking about her problems, she was here to help Daryl through his problems. Beth scribbled down the date at the top corner of the page, trying anything to keep unnecessary talk at bay.

"Did you have a chance to read the book I gave you?"

"Mhm, some of it." He replied.

Beth looked up and smiled."That's great!"

"I guess."

"Why do you _guess_?"

He shrugged and glanced down at the holes in his jeans."I'unno, just ain't big on reading."

"I feel like you're hiding something from me. I won't judge you if you are."

"Merle." He mumbled.

Her brow furrowed."Your brother?"

He nodded and glanced around the room.

"What about your brother?"

"Didn't tell him I'm comin' here, and if he finds out...he'll have some shit to say."

"Your brother has a huge influence on your life." She scribbled down on her notepad."I feel like if you set boundaries with him, you will feel less inclined to please him."

He snorted."Ain't that easy, I live with the prick."

"Mhmmp." Beth nodded."...Does he ever go through your stuff, throw any of your things out?"

"That's puttin' it mildly."

She frowned."And what do you usually do when he does this?"

"Can't do shit, not if I want a shit storm from him. I put a lock on my door, so uh, so he won't come in. He hasn't yet, but he'll find a way I'm sure."

"Is it your house or his?"

"His...shitty ass trailer." He shook his head."Went from one shitty house to another."

She nodded as she wrote down his reply. Daryl couldn't help but stare at her legs, her creamy white legs, with a faint white scar on her right knee. He was noticing too much. He had to keep reminding himself that she was his therapist. But today, today he couldn't help but notice all of her. The slight curl in her hair, the diamond earrings in her ears...her long lashes behind her reading glasses.

"You said you work, right?"

"Yeah, Dick's auto repair." he replied.

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged."It's a job."

She smiled and glanced down at her notepad."I know how you feel, I used to work in retail when I was in college. I used to say I worked in hell."

He snickered.

Beth glanced up, realizing what she just revealed."Um, and does it pay well? Are you happy with the pay?"

"Guess so. I'm still alive, if that makes a difference."

She nodded and glanced down at her notepad, wondering why she felt the need to tell him about her job in retail. It wasn't like he was a friend and this was a social gathering, this was an appointment, and she had to keep reminding herself that. But it wasn't as simple as it was in her head, she just looked at him and wanted to tell him everything. And if she wasn't careful, she would be entering dangerous territory.

She brushed her hair behind her ear."Do you go out much?"

"No more than usual. Sometimes I go to the bar, but it's jus' to keep Merle in check."

"What do you mean by that?" Her brow furrowed.

"He ain't a happy drunk."

She nodded."Oh."

"...He ain't a happy person period, but, he's worse when he's had a few beers in his system."

"How does that make you feel?" She asked, tapping her pen against the clipboard, a nervous habit she can never seem to control.

"Embarrassed..." He mumbled."Reminds me of my Dad sometimes - how he acts."

She nodded and fixed her blazer."So Merle in some ways, reminds you of your Dad. I think we're finally getting somewhere."

He sunk further into the chair, watching as Beth sipped on her cup of coffee. What he wouldn't do to erase everything they've been speaking of, so he wouldn't feel the heaviness in his chest.

"Only when he drinks." He tried.

"Because that's how you remember your Dad, you said he was always drunk and when he was drunk he always hit you." She reminded casually."And that's why you said Carol's husband reminded you of your Dad too. Because when he's drunk he becomes physical."

Daryl exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding."Sounds 'bout right."

"So naturally you feel inclined to make Merle happy, because subconsciously, you feel if you don't he'll become physical."

The look on Daryl's face was pure fear, and Beth, as triumphant as she felt cracking the code, felt a twinge of guilt. Maybe this was too much for Daryl all at once, but maybe he wasn't ready to hear it period. And judging by the look on his face, with each passing second, proved Beth to be right.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go."

"You still have twenty minutes left." She protested.

He snorted."Nah, I ain't stayin' I got shit I gotta do."

She stood up, placing her hands on her hips."Didn't you want this, Daryl? To know why you're like you are?"

"Ya know what I am, I'm some hillbilly hick mental case that you get to probe for answers, so you can tell everyone you healed! Well get this Doc, you ain't fixed shit! No matter what you write down on that piece of paper, no matter what you say, I'm still me! I'm still stuck with the memories of my Dad beating the shit outta me with a leather strap! You think you know me? Well think about that a while, then we'll talk! Till then, have fun Doctorin'!"

Daryl stormed out of her office, slamming the door into the wall behind. Beth stood there in shock, trying to process what just happened. Her heart hammered against her chest and her legs felt like Jell-O; she quickly took a seat and held her head.

She felt like a damn fool, a damn fool for trying to help the man, when she knew helping him would be bigger than her. She knew it all along, and even wanted to refer him to someone else, someone more qualified. But she was hooked like a fish, she wanted to know more, even though she knew the consequences.

The door creaked open and Karen poked her head in, a worried expressed etched on her face. Beth looked over and stared at her, trying to form words. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to say." Beth stuttered.

"What happened?"

She inhaled a sharp breath."I was getting somewhere with him, and I guess I hit a nerve. He got upset and started yelling."

Karen picked up the clipboard off the floor and placed it on Beth's desk."I think you should go home for the day, I'll cancel your other appointments."

"I really shouldn't, but, I-I don't think I'm any help right now."

"Do you want me to take him off your schedule?"

Beth really contemplated on the question. What good would it be if she took him off? He really needed the help, her help, and what kind of person would she be if she took him off the schedule. Plus, she knew a lot about him, and doubted he'd share anything with anyone else. She stood up and walked around to the other side of her desk, gathering her brief case and shouldering her purse.

"No, keep him on...just in case."

She nodded and patted Beth's back."Try to have a good rest of the day, Beth."

"I'll um, I'll try."

She hurried out to her car in the back parking lot, the shock finally beginning to wear off. She slid into her car and laid her head on the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths before turning the key. She tried her hardest to think about anything else, like dinner, or taking a long hot bubble bath, or Maxine their dog. But her every thought went back to Daryl, and his explosion in her office. How could she be so stupid to even touch on that, she knew his Dad was a sore subject. She frowned as she pulled into the liquor store parking lot.

Drinking probably wasn't the best idea tonight, but she needed something to take the edge off.

* * *

 **I am so happy with how everyone is taking to Beth & Negan! I wasn't sure at first how everyone would take it considering, but I'm happy everyone likes them together! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! :)**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Beth went about her week as any other, listening to people's problems, all the while trying to figure out her own. She didn't really have a problem, just someone who was becoming a problem. It'd been a week since the incident in her office, and although he hadn't made any attempts to come in, she still had hope that he would. It was stupid really, he made it perfectly clear he wasn't coming back.

She never told Negan her problems, because it was confidential. But he noticed she was upset that night, especially when he saw the half empty wine bottle on the night stand next to her. He didn't ask any questions, but one, and that was if she was _okay_. After she confirmed that she was, he took her mind off of her problems for a while. Just like he always did.

She had the day off today and decided to do some house work, since she'd been lacking in that department lately. As she went to Swiffer the floors, she realized that she was out of almost everything. Exhaling a frustrated sigh, she grabbed a pen and paper from the cabinet and began writing a list.

After writing down a list of things she needed, she got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, threw her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her car keys off the dresser.

Maxine their two year old Golden Retriever, whimpered at the door, obviously wanting to go for a ride. Beth bent down and lightly scratched her head.

"Not today sweetie." She cooed, instantly feeling guilt upon looking into her dark brown eyes."Maybe later."

She grabbed her purse off the bench and stepped out on to the porch, inhaling the fresh afternoon air. She made sure the door was locked, before walking out to her car. Some neighborhood kids rode by on their bikes, waving a quick hello to Beth before skidding to a halt at the cul-de-sac. Beth smiled and slid into her car, but soon regretting it as the leather burned the back of her legs.

"Shit, shit, shit." She hissed."Shit."

She quickly started the car and rolled all four windows down, letting the car cool before backing out. Her legs still hurt some, but were cooling now as the wind filled the car.

As she left the upscale neighborhood, she suddenly wished she still lived on the farm. Driving her Daddy's old blue pickup, swimming in the lake and riding horses with Maggie. Now, that was only a fourth of July holiday, or a birthday. Never just an everyday thing anymore. It saddened Beth a little, but, she loved being married. Being married meant making necessary sacrifices, and her sacrifice was moving closer to Atlanta.

It didn't stop her from being just as country as she was on the farm, but, having horses in a residential neighborhood apparently wasn't a good idea. So she compromised. She listened to country music with the windows down, singing at the top of her lungs, wearing cowboy boots and decorating their house country chic. _You can take the girl out of the country, but can't take the country out of the girl._

As she pulled into Milton's, a local drug store, she pulled her car next to a few empty spaces. Thankfully so, as she could never quite master parking. Negan always made fun of her parking, and even tried to show her a few times. Needless to say, they haven't practiced in a while. He was too hot headed to teach and she was too sensitive to deal with it. She felt sorry for his little league team.

"Afternoon Beth." Milton greeted.

Beth smiled and pushed her sunglasses on her head."Hi."

She grabbed a basket and walked to the cleaning section, and was immediately hit with a million different aroma's. Some pleasant and others putrid. She grabbed some more solution for the Swiffer, some Windex, and some more dish detergent for the dishwasher. She tossed a pack of sponges in the basket and turned around to go down another aisle, when she saw Daryl at the other end of the aisle. It was too late to cower behind the display shelf, he already saw her. Plus, would cowering from someone really be mature?

She straightened up, swallowed her heart back to its rightful place, and began walking to the feminine section directly across from her.

"Jus' gonna leave without sayin' something?"

"I didn't think you wanted to talk anymore." She replied, turning around to face him."You made that perfectly clear in my office."

He closed the gap between them."Didn't mean what I said."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you did."

"I..." he looked down."Never thought about bein' scared of Merle, an' it pissed me off."

She tilted her head to the side."I know. I got that when you were yelling at me."

He glanced up, watching as a Mother and her two children entered the aisle that he and Beth were in. It became obvious to Beth that he was uncomfortable.

"Come on." She jerked her head towards another aisle; a vacant one at that.

Daryl followed her into the aisle directly across from them, the feminine aisle. His cheeks flushed red as she dropped a box of tampons in her basket. This wasn't how he planned for his day to go, or how he planned to talk to her.

"Why don't you make an appointment...I didn't take you off my schedule."

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause deep down, I always knew you'd come back." She quipped, biting her bottom lip.

He blushed and looked down at the can of Lysol in his hand, and the single roll of paper towels in the other.

She exhaled a breath."Cleaning?"

He snorted."Guess so. Merle's a fucking slob."

She breathed a laugh as she walked over to the magazine rack, snatching up a People and a Globe.

"So uh, you ain't workin' today?"

"No, I have the day off - thankfully. My house is a mess." She motioned to all her cleaning supplies."My husband doesn't clean anything, except for what's on his plate."

Daryl snorted some sort of laugh, as they began walking side by side down another aisle.

"M'sorry for what I said I-"

"We'll talk about it next appointment, Daryl." She turned, looking up at him."But it's okay, I get it. We're human, we _all_ make mistakes."

He nodded and glanced around the store, then nudged her arm with his elbow."Well uh, I guess I'll see ya next week, Doc."

She smiled."Guess so."

She watched as he walked away to the counter, pulling out his wallet and pushing forward some money. Beth shook her head and walked down another aisle, grabbing a few other things that weren't on her list. Specifically hair products.

After she finished, she walked to the counter and placed her basket at the register. The girl smiled and handed Beth a giant Hershey bar, her brow furrowed as she stared at it.

"Uh, that's not mine."

"Oh I know." She smiled."The man that was here before, he said to give it to you."

Beth blushed and gently took it from the girl."Thanks."

"Do you know him?"

"Um, yes I-I do." She breathed a laugh.

The blonde girl behind the counter nodded, with a knowing smirk. Beth wanted to protest and say he was just a friend, but, protesting too much would seem as if she were hiding something. She figured she'd let her think what she wanted, let anyone think what they wanted, because deep down she knew it wasn't what they were thinking. She was a married woman, after all.

After Beth grabbed her change, she hauled her three bags out to her car. She loaded them in the back seat and placed her flannel on the front seat, to prevent anymore burns on her legs. She started the car and looked around before backing up, wondering if Daryl was still around somewhere. But she didn't see any other vehicles except a station wagon and a corvette, it may of been a little judgmental, but she didn't imagine Daryl with either car.

As she pulled out of the parking lot heading for home, with the windows down and the radio blaring, she couldn't help but think about the Hershey bar in her purse and what it exactly meant.

* * *

When Daryl arrived home, Merle's bike was parked out front. He rolled his eyes as he kicked his door shut. Just the idea of Merle being inside made Daryl sick, his stomach knotting up to the point of vomiting. He didn't want to get into it with him today, it started out a good day and he wanted to keep it a good day.

As he climbed the stairs to the trailer, he heard moaning and panting coming from the front window. Daryl rolled his eyes and opened the front door, prepared to see something God awful. But he was in luck, whatever noise he heard was coming from Merle's room. He exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and walked into the kitchen. He set the bags on the counter and began putting away the cleaning supplies, when Merle came out from his bedroom.

"Wheew-ie!" Merle laughed."That girl can ride."

Daryl rolled his eyes and ignored him, because if he wasn't here Merle wouldn't of made the comment. He was just trying to get a rise out of Daryl. Like always.

"Doin' a little house work, Darylena?" He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer."You make an excellent fucking wife, ya know that?"

"Cause I do everything for you." He mumbled.

Merle snorted."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it came out." He walked over to the coffee table and started cleaning up the porno magazines."Jesus Christ, Merle! What'd you fucking jerk off to this or something!?"

"Did you want me to read the articles?"

Daryl grumbled under his breath as he stuffed the magazines into the trash can, then immediately wiping his hands off on his pants. Making a mental note to burn the jeans he was wearing.

"Jus' expect ya to be civil, not some fucking animal."

"You sound like a little bitch." Merle belched."Should I remind you that you got a pair of balls?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying his hardest not to take to heart of what Merle was saying. He always said this stuff, it wasn't anything new.

"Maybe you ought'ta find some ass that'll remind ya, cause I'm thinkin' you forgot you're a Goddamn man!"

He was seeing red. Everywhere he looked. He usually didn't get this angry over words, but after 30 plus years of torture, the little things start becoming a problem. Merle laughed and clapped his hand on Daryl's back, jolting him back into his reality - hell.

"Nevermind." He greedily sipped his beer."You're just a pussy."

Daryl inhaled a sharp breath, and when he heard Merle's door shut, he exhaled that same breath. Not saying or doing anything, gave him a sense of relief. It was always the same old with Merle, every damn day. It was even the same old conversation. And he was tired of the same old fight.

As he sprayed the house with Lysol, he heard raspy moans and chants coming from Merle's room. Some days, as much as he loved his brother, he wished he wasn't around. He'd finally be able to get on with his life, and not have to worry so much about him or what he might say. He felt like he was a prisoner in his own mind, paralyzed by Merle's words, too exhausted to stop it.

He wanted so much for a happy life, not the corny tv commercial life, but one where he wasn't afraid or physically scarred from. He looked at Beth and saw a happy childhood, a happy married life...And though he wouldn't admit it, he was a bit jealous that he didn't have that. He was 37 years old, never been married, never had children. Had a few fucks here and there, nothing special. And he felt as if he didn't amount to anything, like some typical redneck loser, who was only good for being his brother's punching bag.

He sighed and took a seat on the porch, lighting a cigarette for the first time today. And after what Merle said to him, he needed it. Hell, he deserved a fucking medal for not hauling off and punching him. He and Merle got into pretty nasty brawls in the past, so it was best they never got in anymore.

The front door suddenly opened and Merle walked out, Sandra, a disheveled mess behind him. He walked her down to the driveway, where a car picked her up and soon sped off. Merle walked back up to his bike, straddled it and started it. He pulled out of the driveway just as fast as the car did, kicking up rocks and dust behind him, making it look like a dust bowl.

"Fucking finally." Daryl mumbled to himself, leaning his head against the trailer.

"Afternoon, Daryl."

His eyes re-opened and he saw Carol and her daughter, Sophia, standing in front of his trailer holding hands and a suitcase in each hand. He stood up and walked to the railing, leaning his hip against it, as he smoked the last of his cigarette.

"Hey...Goin' on vacation?" He asked.

She nodded."Something like that."

He nodded and glanced over at her trailer, then back to her."Well uh, good luck, wherever you're goin'."

"Thank you, Daryl." She smiled."You take care of yourself."

He watched her walk off towards the bus stop at the end of the trailer park, Sophia glancing behind her every few minutes, even waving once at him. In a way, he was glad someone was finally getting out, even if it wasn't him. She and her daughter deserved a better life, and he hoped they got it. And once they were safely at the bus stop, he waked back to the bench and sat down.

Maybe now he could finally get some peace and quiet.

* * *

 **This was actually my favorite chapter to write lol don't ask me why, I just got a huge kick out of writing it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Beth stared at some pictures, sipping on a cup of hot tea, while she waited for her next appointment - Daryl. The pictures were of her wedding, she found them in her hope box. It was a descendent of the hope chest. She put away a few things, like her garter, a framed invitation, a little satchel of rice tied with a lavender bow, and some pictures. They were just of her bridal party, but they still meant a lot to her. She'd been looking for them for a while now, and was thrilled when she found them.

The phone on her desk beeped."Your 2:15 is here."

She grabbed the phone."I'll be right out."

Beth placed the pictures in a neat pile and stood up, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair behind her ear and running her finger over her teeth. She opened the door and smiled, waiting patiently as Daryl finished pouring himself a cup of coffee. She noticed he seemed more relaxed; more okay with being here.

"Hey." He nodded, entering her office.

"Afternoon." She walked in and shut the door behind them."How was your weekend?"

He sat down and shrugged."Got into it with my brother."

She raised a brow."Oh? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't care." He mumbled.

She took a seat across from him and crossed her legs, laying the clipboard on her lap. Daryl sipped his coffee and sat the Styrofoam cup between his legs, probably not the best location for it, but he didn't know where else to put it.

"He had a girl over..." He grimaced."I was gettin' ready to clean his mess, an' he kept doggin' me, trying to start something."

"Did you engage in it?"

He shook his head."Nah, I let him talk out of his ass. Then he took off."

"That's great, Daryl!" She exclaimed."I'm really proud of you."

He never had anyone say those words to him before, and the very fact that she said that, made him feel strange; different almost. It didn't make him blush like it used to, hearing those words, especially from her, made him feel something different - happier even. Someone was actually proud of him, not even Merle was ever proud of him. Well, not for anything good.

"Carol left."

Beth frowned."I-I know, she called to tell me."

"You know where she went?"

"I do. But that's all you need to know." She grabbed her cup of tea and sipped it.

Daryl stared at her, his thumb tapping the Styrofoam cup, before nodding. His tongue darted out wetting his bottom lip; Beth quickly glanced down at the clipboard. Though a small smirk formed on her lips, she remained professional.

"So you said your brother was trying to engage in an argument with you?"

He nodded."He kept sayin' that I wasn't a man."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Like shit..." He snorted."But I wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad."

Beth glanced up from her clipboard."And what stopped you from hurting him?"

He quickly glanced down at his lap, his eyes narrowing in on his cup."Your voice."

Her cheeks flushed red, as she scribbled down his response. She tried hard not to get overly excited, but it was a great feeling knowing that she helped someone. She glanced up and smiled.

"You're making progress, Daryl."

He shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"So." Beth swallowed and sat up straight."What happened after that?"

"He went back to his room." Daryl shrugged and put the cup back in between his legs."Couple o'minutes later, he an' the girl he was with, left."

She nodded, trying not to stare at the awkward position he was in. She wrote down that he wasn't as tense like in previous appointments, but also noted that he was awkwardly shifting in the chair, staring at her and licking his lips. It probably wasn't anything, probably just who the real Daryl was. But she still wrote it down, just in case.

"What did you do after he left?"

He smirked."Read a bit, ordered some food.."

Beth couldn't help but smirk in response."That's good. I assume you read my book?"

"It's got some pictures..."

She giggled."I guess I forgot that part."

"Was surprised, actually." He sipped his coffee.

"If you want to, you can put it on my desk." She stood up and moved a few books back, giving him some room.

He nodded."Thanks."

"I would've asked you sooner, but we were kind of on a roll." She breathed a laugh."I assume that was uncomfortable."

He snickered and looked towards the window."Somewhat."

Beth smiled and looked down at the clipboard, flipping to a new fresh page. She was nervous to bring up his last appointment, merely because last appointment she struck a nerve. He apologized at the store, but how did she know he was sincere? How did she know he wasn't going to blow up in her face again? She didn't know for sure, but she had to bring it up. That's where the gold was, and as painful as it was, they both needed to be there.

She tapped her pen against the clipboard, trying to figure out how to ask him, without him freaking out, or without it coming out wrong.

"Something wrong, Doc?"

She glanced up."Oh, no!" She laughed."Just thinking about something."

"Mind me askin'?"

She heaved a sigh."I don't want it to come out wrong, but...During our last appointment, before you, um, yelled at me-"

"I'm sorry 'bout that, shouldn't of done it." He said somberly."I uh, I ain't never had anybody interested in helpin' me. Hell, I ain't even interested."

"Well maybe you should be." She began."The first step to helping yourself, is wanting to help yourself. It's like a person with an addiction, you can help them all you want, but unless they want to help themselves, there really is no use in trying."

Daryl frowned."Maybe you're right."

"Well, I have been known to be right." She teased with a grin."...But in all seriousness, I can tell you want to help yourself, you've just never been encouraged before."

Daryl reached over and grabbed his cup of coffee, finishing off the last few gulps, before tossing it into the trash behind Beth's desk. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and settled back in the chair, making Beth raise a brow.

"What?"

She snorted a laugh."Uh, well, I'm surprised you're not leaving."

He shrugged and looked down."Changed my mind."

She smiled and sat back in the chair, relaxing a bit now that he was.

"Good. I'm glad you're staying."

He grunted something incoherent and shifted in his chair.

Beth cleared her throat and inhaled a sharp breath."Okay, so do you want to talk about last appointment? I won't force you if you're not ready."

"M'ready."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded."Mhm."

She nodded and scribbled down a few things, before setting her clipboard down on the floor and folding her hands in her lap.

"I'm going to give you my undivided attention. You deserve it."

He let out a shaky breath."...Where do I start?"

* * *

After her appointment with Daryl, she had one other appointment before she could go home. She couldn't stop thinking about how smoothly the appointment went, it actually went a little overtime - well, twenty minutes wasn't exactly a little over time. And the thing was, she wasn't even worried about going over, she enjoyed talking to Daryl and listening to him speak. It was all she could think about, even at home when she was cooking dinner.

It was all she had to keep herself from freaking out, as Negan was two hours late for dinner. She sat anxiously at the kitchen table, pushing her mashed potatoes around, watching her steak get cold. She couldn't believe he wasn't home yet, he knew she wanted him home by 5:30. She tried calling him but kept getting the answering machine. She finally stopped after the fifth time, fearing she would just grow furious. But that happened anyway.

She got up with their plates and dumped the food down the sink. Maxine watched her from the floor, obviously sensing the tension. Beth poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the island, sipping angrily as she ate her Hershey bar. She never ate it, mainly because she never got around to it, but she figured now was the best time to devour it.

The garage door opened and Beth shook her head. She knew he was going to act as if nothing was wrong, and she'd have to pretend that she wasn't hurt. Maxine jumped up and ran to the back door, jumping up and scratching at the wood. She rolled her eyes and pulled on her silk robe; he didn't deserve to see her at her best.

The door opened and Negan walked through, letting Maxine jump up on him and lick his face. She broke off another square and popped it in her mouth. Negan walked into the kitchen and glanced over at her, no remorse, no apology in his eyes.

"What smells good?"

She snorted."The dinner I made us two hours ago!"

"Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair."I-I fucking forgot, babe, I-"

"Save it! You knew you had to be home. I texted and called you, but you never answered your phone!"

"It died and I didn't have my charger! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"You really have the audacity to ask me that?" She stood up and walked over to the sink, flipped the switch and let the garbage disposal crush the wonderful meal she made."I told you last night not to make any plans, that I was cooking us a nice dinner and I even made a fucking cake! I bought this stupid nighty too!"

He stood there staring at her, trying his hardest not to smile. She was cute when she was angry. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently. She buried her head in his chest.

"I really forgot."

She sighed."You could've called."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right." He rubbed her back in soothing circles.

She stared up at him, warily."Next time, call." She shoved his arms off of her."I'm taking a bath. There's a frozen lasagna in the freezer. Enjoy."

He leaned against the counter, staring at the ground, listening to her angrily climb the stairs. He knew he really fucked up this time. He pushed off the counter and walked over to the fridge, but a note hanging under a star magnet caught his attention.

 **Just in case you forget,**

 **Dinner at 5:30.**

 **But please don't forget, it's special :)**

 **Love B.**

"Fuck. Really?" He snatched the note off the fridge and tossed it in the trash can.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :D**

 **Daryl and Beth are getting quite comfy with each other, aren't they? *wink, wink*** **Things will be heating up between these two verrrryyyy soon, and I simply cannot wait to post it!**

 **Thanks to all of those who reviewed and continue to review! You all are so great!**

 **Xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Beth was extremely late getting into work that morning, as a result of oversleeping and traffic. She had to reschedule the two appointments she missed, and reschedule the rest of her appointments for a later time or another day. She hated doing it, as it was very unprofessional, but life always seemed to throw a curve ball.

She rushed into the building at a quarter to eleven, rushed over to the front desk to sign in, when she was greeted with a hello from the waiting area. She spun around and saw Daryl on the couch sipping coffee, a smile formed on her lips.

"Give me five."

He nodded."Take your time."

She hurried into her office, and quickly gathered her notes from the last six sessions with Daryl. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair down, as it was a wreck from the humidity and driving with the windows down. And after stopping a minute to catch her breath, she fed the fish and stepped into the doorway.

"Daryl."

He stood up and strode into her office, Beth smiled and shut the door behind them.

"I am so, so sorry." She huffed and took a seat across from him."Traffic was terrible and I over slept."

"Was an accident on route 9, they had to shut it down."

She frowned."It must've been a bad one."

"Must be."

She swallowed and glanced down at her notes, quickly skimming through them until she reached the last page. He'd already been here for six weeks and they...well he made some wonderful progress, and was continuing to do so.

"How was your weekend?"

He shrugged."Quiet."

She smiled."That sounds nice."

Truth was, her weekend was terrible. Negan went away on business, but before that, they had another argument and over the same thing. He was late again Friday night, and tried the same excuse. His phone was dead and he was working overtime. She might've believed the overtime story if he hadn't used that his phone was dead. Maybe. But her red flag went up right away, making her less inclined to believe anything coming out of his mouth.

"Only quiet 'cause Merle went to Tennessee."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Sandra lives there, I guess." He shrugged again."Don't really care, he can stay there and rot."

"Did something happen?"

He sipped his coffee then placed it on the edge of her desk."Course. Somethin' always happens with me an' that asshole."

She eyed him warily, waiting for an explosion.

"Prick got caught dealing. Got arrested. He begged me to bail him out an' like the idiot I am, I did an' now he's gone. So I'm working overtime to get back the money I lost."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"S'whatever." He looked down at the holes in his jeans."Merle is Merle, ain't no stopping what he does."

"Have you tried communicating with him?"

"Tried callin', but he didn't answer. Probably too high to give a shit."

Beth scribbled down on the piece of paper and heaved a sigh."Well if it were me, and this isn't in the books, but I'd change the locks, change your number and stop calling him. Take all of his things and box them up - clean out everything that is Merle."

Daryl raised a brow."Didn't need to come here for that advice."

"Then why did you?" She snapped, and instantly regretted it. Her face fell and her cheeks grew hot."Oh, I-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that."

He nodded."You alright?"

She inhaled a sharp breath."It's your appointment, Daryl, not mine."

"I don't give a shit. What help are ya gonna be to me if your pissed off at somethin'?"

She bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose."It's my husband." She laughed."I feel weird even talking to you about this.."

"You think it's easy when I tell ya shit?" He questioned.

She glanced up momentarily, then let her gaze fall back down."I think he's cheating on me."

"M'sorry."

She shrugged."I feel like I did something wrong."

"Ain't done nothin' to deserve that." He stated matter of fact.

"Well, Daryl, you don't know me." She glanced up."I'm your therapist, you're my patient. That's all."

"You're a good person, that much I do know. If ya weren't, ya wouldn't be doin' this shit." He gestured his hand around the room.

She sat up fixing her blazer."I think we should continue our session before time runs out."

"You good now?"

She nodded."I'll be fine. Thank you for listening."

Daryl nodded and grabbed his coffee off the edge of the desk.

* * *

As the appointment came to a close, Beth began putting away her notes and straightening up a bit, while Daryl finished up his coffee. They had another good session today, no outbursts or arguments. It was actually fairly pleasant, and she hoped for many more.

"Ya sure you're alright?"

She glanced up from her desk."I-I...I think so."

He nodded and looked down at his coffee. Beth swallowed and placed the notes back in Daryl's file, safely tucked away in her desk drawer. She pulled out her purse and grabbed two mints, she tossed one to Daryl and it landed directly in his lap.

"What's that for?" He asked, picking it up.

She blushed."For being so nice to me."

He snorted."Hell, I should be thankin' you."

"It's my job, it's not yours." She sat down and opened her day planner."How's next Thursday sound?"

"Thursday now?"

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head."Nah, just ain't used to Thursdays."

She breathed a laugh.

Daryl popped the white and red mint into his mouth, and tossed his empty cup into the trash bin. After she finished writing the time and date on a small slip, she stood up from her desk and handed it to Daryl. He gently took it from her fingers, his fingers brushing up against her soft skin.

"Thank you again, for listening to my babbling. And I am sorry." She blushed.

He shrugged."You listen to me, ain't nothin' to be sorry about."

"That's different, Daryl."

"How?"

She shrugged as she moved around her desk."It's really not important, just thank you for listening."

He reached out and touched her arm, she stopped and turned around, immediately glancing down at his hand.

"M'tryin' to help ya out here, but you're makin' it hard."

"I know." She nodded"...But, you're my patient. I shouldn't be confiding in you like that, it's unprofessional."

"Fuck it." He grumbled.

"What?"

He lowered his head."I mean, fuck bein' professional. If you're upset, you're upset. Ain't no bein' okay with that."

What he was saying was true. How could anyone be okay when they're upset about something? Why would she even try and pretend like everything was okay? Her gut was screaming at her every time she tried to lie anyway. Negan was up to no good, and she knew it.

"You're right." Her voice shook, her bottom lip quivering.

Daryl swallowed."Uh, don't cry."

She breathed a laugh."I'm not...I'm just so emotional lately, and this crap isn't helping much."

He nodded and looked down at her desk; neatly piled books in a corner, day planner on top, a cup of multicolored pens in the other corner and a few framed pictures, including one of her and her husband.

"How many appointments ya got left?"

"Just one, I believe. Why?"

"Jus' wondering." He pushed off the wall and walked to the door."Ya got my cell number if ya need to talk."

She walked over to the door."That's very sweet, but that won't be necessary."

"Mhm." He mumbled, before walking out of her office."See ya Thursday."

She smiled and leaned against the door, watching him as he left the building.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, it means so much to me!** **I hope to see more reviews in the future, they're very good for the heart lol**

 **Also, I want to thank the Guest reviewer who left a nasty review, because of you I've decided to continue on with my story and not give up! So thanks :D**

 **Love you all, Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

On Sunday, Beth met up with Maggie at a small café in town, for coffee and pastries. After the week she's had, the outing was necessary. It was a French café that their Mother always took them to as children, and a place they always enjoyed going to as adults. Now that they were both married with jobs, it was a lot harder to get out. But, when they did manage to get out, they always went to the Café. They snagged the corner booth, their usual spot, and easily slipped into conversation as if no time at all had passed. It was nice.

"So." Maggie smiled."How's everything going?"

Beth heaved a sigh."Good, good. There's been a few bumps in the road, but...I think we're gettin' past them."

"Well that's good."

"I suppose. How's Glenn and the baby?"

Maggie grinned."Well, Glenn is having fun being a dad."

Both sisters giggled. Maggie reached into her purse and pulled out a picture."This is him trying to give Shawn a bath, needless to say, it didn't work. Shawn was kickin' and splashin' water all over Glenn."

"It looks like he got the bath instead." Beth laughed.

"He did."

Beth giggled and sipped her coffee, as Maggie stuffed the picture back into her purse.

"You look sad, Bethy." She eyed her knowingly.

"Oh I'm fine." She shook her head."Just...nevermind, I'm fine."

"No, what?"

She sighed and glanced out the window."It's work. I'm so swamped with patients and meetings, I just - I think I need a vacation."

"Well take one."

"It's not that simple."

She raised a brow."Why not? I'm sure you've got some vacation time saved up."

"I-I'm too involved."

She snorted."Just like Daddy."

She sat back, blushing."I'm not a workaholic, Maggie. There's a patient who needs me, and I'm not about to not be there for him."

"Oh, I get it." She smirked."Is he cute?"

"Maggie!" She scolded."It's nothing like that, and even if it was, I couldn't act on it. I'm married."

"What's another reason?"

"Uh, my career." She closed her eyes and held her head.

Maggie reached across the table."Relax, I was kidding."

"Well I'm not really in the mood to joke, Maggie. I'm under a lot of shit right now."

Beth hardly ever really cursed, but when she did, everyone knew she was in distress. Maggie sat back and sipped her coffee, watching as Beth picked the blueberries out of her muffin. She wanted to ask, but then again, she didn't really want to know. It wasn't her business to know.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." Maggie assured, rubbing her thumb over Beth's hand."I get it."

Beth choked a laugh."I feel so silly for getting so worked up."

"Everyone has a moment, ya know. I used to have 'em all the time." She reminded, a smirk toying at her lips.

"Oh right." She smiled.

Maggie sat back and popped the last piece of donut in her mouth."So, when am I gonna be an Aunt?"

"What?"

"Oh right, like Momma hasn't been pestering you to have a baby."

Beth looked down at her almost bare muffin, a blush creeping on to her face."...We haven't talked about it, I'm not even sure he wants kids."

"But you do, right?"

"I guess."

It was a flat out lie. Beth always wanted children, ever since she was little, and still did. She wanted a large family. But, her and Negan never really talked about having kids, she just assumed that he did. And when the topic never came up, she didn't bring it up, she figured she'd just leave it alone. But, they'd only been married eight months, it didn't seem like the right time. It seemed too early.

"Beth, you had a book of baby names when you were twelve."

"Well things have changed. I'm not that little girl anymore." She argued.

Maggie shrugged."I guess it'll happen when it happens, no need to kill the mood with planning."

Beth traced the top of the mug with her finger."I wanna wait anyways, at least until we've been married for a year."

"What did he say?"

"Not much..."

Maggie sighed."You never even talked to him, did you?"

Beth frowned."No."

"That's not fair. Maybe he wants kids, and is afraid to bring it up."

"Negan, afraid?" Beth snorted."Yeah, that'll be the day."

Maggie giggled."Yeah you're right."

Beth smiled and sipped her coffee.

* * *

After coffee with Maggie, Beth drove to the craft store in town, to get some more pens and another stack of post it notes. But she found herself drawn to the painting aisle, wandering around aimlessly for a few good minutes, looking at all the paints and paint brushes. She was always really into painting, but then she got into writing and kind of forgot about painting. She always meant to get back into it, but never found the time nor the desire.

And this time wasn't any different. She thought of all the money she'd waste buying the stuff, then never ever using it because she was busy or not at all interested. She decided to check out before she bought the whole store. And thankfully so, as it was close to dinner time.

She hurried home only to walk in on a mess that Maxine created, Beth gasped at all the newspaper and magazine shreds on the kitchen floor, the trash can knocked over, and a blanket she was given for her birthday, destroyed.

"Outside!" Beth yelled, holding the door open."Now!"

"What the fuck is all the yelling for?"

"Your damn dog!" Beth huffed.

Negan walked into the kitchen and chuckled."Shit, I thought I proofed the house enough."

"Well, you didn't!" She picked up the trash can."Where were you?"

"Meeting."

"On Sunday?"

He sighed."Little league...Do you want to write it down?"

She rolled her eyes."I was just asking."

"Lately you've been asking a lot, not that I mind, I just don't like the fucking accusations."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. But what's happening here? I'm late a few times and ya blow your fucking top, you flip out on Maxy." He gestured his hand towards the door.

She huffed and stood back up, her hands on her hips."...I-I want a baby."

"I-" He stopped mid-sentence to process what she just said. He raised his brows and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt that out, I just...We've never talked about it officially, and I didn't know how to bring it up."

"Well this is a fine way of doing it." He ran his hand over his beard.

Beth bit her lip and looked down."I've always wanted a big family, Negan. ever since I was young."

She feared looking into Negan's eyes, maybe she feared him making fun of her dream. Not that he would, but there was always that chance. Suddenly a shadow blocked the light coming in from the window, she swallowed and looked up at Negan, who was towering over her.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

She shrugged."I don't know. I didn't know how you'd feel about it."

"Shit, you're making me out to be the bad guy here." He leaned his arm against the fridge."I like kids, hon, I work with them."

"But does that mean you want them?"

He sighed and dropped his head."Why does every married couple have to pump out kids? We haven't even been married for a year yet."

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." She sighed.

Negan placed his hands on her shoulders."I didn't say I didn't want them, I just don't want them right this fucking second. I wanna be able to love on my wife without a distraction."

Beth blushed."I'm sorry I was being a bitch."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her."Kinda like your feisty side, gives me a hard on."

She nudged him in his ribs."You're such a charmer, ya know that?"

He wiggled his eyebrows."Yes."

"That doesn't surprise me."

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears."Don't ever hold back anything because you think I can't handle it. I'm _forty-fucking_ years old, I think I can handle it."

She snickered."Okay okay, no more secrets."

"Good."

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Beth sat in her office, typing up a report for work, when her telephone rang. She cleared her throat before picking up the phone.

"Beth Greene."

"Hi, I need to reschedule an appointment for Daryl Dixon, it was for today at 1:30."

Beth frowned."Um sure, is everything okay?"

She sighed."No. But it will be. Can he reschedule for next week sometime, if you have an opening?"

"Uh." She grabbed her day planner and flipped through a few pages until she found an opening."I have next Tuesday at 11:10."

She heard muffled voices on the other end, and a male voice, the familiar husky voice she'd grown accustom to. She strained to hear what they were saying, but it was all a jumbled mess. She tapped her pen agitatedly against the day planner.

"Hi, I'm sorry. Tuesday at 11 is fine."

Beth touched her temple."Could I speak to Daryl, please?"

"He's really in no condition to be talkin', he's not feelin' all that well."

 _"Oh."_ She sighed."Okay, well, tell...Wish him well for me."

"I will."

Beth listened for the dial tone, before hanging up the phone. She turned to her laptop and stared at the screen, suddenly anxious and unfocused. She knew it wasn't her place, but, who was this _woman_ and why was she making phone calls for Daryl? Was he that gravely ill that he couldn't do it himself? She shook her head and sipped her coke, returning to her report, trying to focus again.

* * *

Daryl sat there on the couch, an ice pack on his hand, squinting as he watched tv. He hated having Lynn make phone calls for him, giving an ex that much power over his life was dangerous. And he wouldn't even call her an ex, just an ex girl he used to fuck. But after last night, he could barely even function properly, so he appreciated her coming by to help him.

"Appointment is rescheduled for Tuesday. Now, you need to get rest and plenty of fluids. There's no concussion, so...you can sleep now." She fluffed the pillow behind his head.

"Mhm." He grumbled.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips."Are you gonna be okay?"

"Told you to go home."

"What kinda person would I be leavin' you in the condition you're in, huh?" She flipped her long ash brown hair over her shoulder."That'd be pretty shitty of me."

He snorted."Ain't crippled. Just busted up."

"...And if you didn't hang out at that dive, ya wouldn't be busted up."

"Was Merle's fault."

"He's in Tennessee."

He sighed."Yeah well, his fucking cronies came lookin' for a payment. Thought I was lyin' when I said he wasn't around."

"All the more reason to get the fuck away from him." She placed a bottle of water on the coffee table."I know he's your brother and all, but, I can't keep comin' here to check on you every time you get beat up. I got kids."

"Didn't ask you to come here, did I? You volunteered."

She rolled her eyes."I owe you, I mean, you did put groceries on the table when I couldn't."

He looked down at the burn marks in the shitty cheap carpet, counting out at least twelve. He sat up and grabbed the pack of cigarettes and his zippo lighter, ignoring the concerned look Lynn was giving him.

"Alright well, I'll come by later, make sure you ain't dead. Maybe I'll bring by Kelly, she's been wantin' to see you for some time now."

"Nah." He shook his head."Don't want her gettin' freaked out."

"She's seen worse, her daddy used to look like you four or five times a week."

"Alright, well I don't want to see her lookin' like this." He turned to her, exhaling a puff of smoke."I'm fine by myself, just go home an' be a mom."

She nodded and grabbed her purse off the recliner."You got my cell if you need anything."

He waited until she was gone before finally relaxing into the couch. It wasn't much for comfort, but it was something when he needed it to be. He flipped open his cell and saw Beth's work number in his recent call list, he wanted to call her back and apologize for Lynn calling, but his pain meds were finally kicking in and he didn't think he'd even be able to form a sentence soon.

He was really kicking himself in the ass. Why'd he have to show up at that bar last night? Hindsight is 20/20, so it really wasn't his fault. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized Merle's Tennessee visit, was probably a get out of town quick before they come in search of him. Now Daryl was getting the brunt of it, getting beat up, harassed and threatened.

He had seven days - one week, to give up four grand, or else they'd do worse. How could he even scrounge up that kind of money, if he's broken up the way he is? And did they actually think he had that money on hand? Because if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't be living in a trailer park.

Before he realized what was happening, his eye lids were drooping and there was really no point in fighting it. He needed to sleep and wouldn't of gotten any if he didn't have pain meds. He'd have plenty of time to stew in his anger tomorrow, but for now, sleep was a must and so he did.

* * *

Beth stared at her phone for a while, contemplating on calling the number back. Would it even be professional for her to call? _Ugh! F_ _uck_ it she mentally chided herself, fuck being professional. Something was wrong with him. How could she sit idly by, when something might've happened to him?

She heaved a sigh as she grabbed his file from her desk, flipping through until she found his contact sheet. She ran her finger down until she landed on his cellphone number; she bit her lip. She never really called him before, never really needed to. He was always the one calling her. She glanced up and reached across the desk for her cellphone. Fuck being professional, this was too important.

Her fingers worked quickly typing in the phone number, then just as quickly she shoved the file back into her desk. She stared at the number, her thumb hovering over the call button, trying to figure out the real reason she was about to call. Was it just because he was a patient of hers? Or was it because she kind of liked him? It didn't matter either way. She pressed the call button and sucked in a deep breath, placing her cell up to her ear.

It rang a few times before she finally got a voicemail.

"Hi Daryl, it's Beth. I'm just calling to see how you are." She looked down at her desk."Your friend called and told me you weren't okay, but I'm hoping its nothing too serious." She sighed and spun around in her chair."This is my cell, so, uh...call me if you can, it's always on me."

She hung up quickly and set her phone down on her desk. He wasn't just a patient to her, he was someone she was comfortable with - a friend.

* * *

 **So some juicy stuff happening in this chapter, which will spill over into the next chapter as well!**

 **Lynn is just a friend of Daryl's, nothing more. Her kids aren't his, either. And the whole baby thing with Negan & Beth...don't panic, it's not at all what it seems. Nothing is :D**

 **And yes, this was the real Beth, not the professional one. We WILL be seeing more of that, also!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing last chapter, I appreciate it and I appreciate all of you!**

 **Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Hi Daryl, it's Beth. I'm just calling to see how you are. Your friend called and told me you weren't okay, but I'm hoping its nothing too serious. This is my cell, so, uh...call me if you can, it's always on me."_

Daryl groaned and closed his phone, sitting up after a long twelve hours of sleeping on the sofa. He rubbed his face and grabbed the water sitting on the table, twisted the cap off and gulped down half the bottle. He couldn't believe she called him to see how he was, it wasn't like anyone aside from Lynn, really cared about him. And even she was questionable.

Merle only cared when it suited him, when it made him look good. His Dad didn't care at all, and his Mom, well she only cared about getting her fix. So really, nobody cared about him. Having Beth care enough about him to call, was something entirely new to him. Something he wasn't real sure of. Sure it was nice to have it, but it was 30 years too late.

He got up and shuffled to the bathroom, cracking a window in the hallway just before Merle's bedroom. He pushed open the flimsy wooden door to the bathroom, flicked the light on and suddenly recoiled, as the light was too bright. He quickly flicked it back off, and pried open the small window just above the toilet. It let in enough light so that he could see what he was doing, without the blinding light to send him into an epileptic seizure.

After relieving himself, he made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of juice that Lynn brought him, which was with a shit ton of frozen dinners, bread, and peanut butter and jelly. It was more than he ever had growing up, and he didn't know where to start. He wasn't really hungry now, but he _was_ thirsty. He chose the juice because, well, alcohol didn't really seem appealing to him right now and water didn't quench his thirst. He twisted off the cap and guzzled the bottle, some juice escaping his lips and rolling down his chin.

After he finished, he walked over to the couch, juice in hand, and swiped his phone off the coffee table. It was _11:25._ He pressed the number and held the phone up to his ear, and as it started ringing, he drew a long breath, suddenly nervous to talk to her. He wasn't exactly sure why he was, but he assumed it was because she knew.

"Beth Greene."

He cleared his throat."Uh, it's Daryl."

There was a brief pause and he almost thought she hung up, but then she spoke and he was relieved.

"How are you feeling? I was worried about you."

"Ain't nothin' but a couple of bruises...cuts." He was lying, but he figured he'd spare her the details.

"Oh." She sighed."Is it something we need to talk about?"

"Don't matter." He shrugged.

"...I know you don't have an appointment until next week, but, if you want to meet somewhere and talk...we could set it up."

He glanced down at his half empty pack of cigarettes, then over at the ash tray, filled with smoked cigarettes. He sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table, releasing a deep sigh.

"Uh, nah.." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, careful not to rub over the stitches in his brow.

She nodded as she played with the ends of her hair."Okay."

"I mean, if ya want we can, but I ain't too sure 'bout leavin' just yet."

"Right." She breathed."It's fine, I'll see you next week, so you can fill me in then."

"Mhm, yeah." He looked down at his half empty pack of cigarettes.

There was another long pause between them, making Daryl nervous again.

"Didn't mean to worry you."

She shook her head."You didn't have to. I always worry about y...my patients."

He cleared his throat."Well, still. M'sorry I missed my appointment. Just wanted to tell you."

"It's fine, Daryl. Get better. Please."

"I'm tryin'."

"Good."

He faintly smiled as her voice squeaked."Cya, Doc."

Daryl closed his phone and tossed it on the coffee table, not really caring if he damaged it. It was an ancient thing, clearly out of style for today's standards. But he wasn't about to get a new one, he didn't have enough patience nor the money.

He laid back against the couch and rubbed his hand over his face, his eyes fluttering closed, his body sinking into the lumpy thing of a couch. He was just about to doze off, when the front door creaked open. His eyes shot open and he sat up, wincing a little at the throbbing pain in his head.

The door opened and Lynn walked through, a plastic bag in hand and her purse thrown over her shoulder. He sighed and sat back against the couch, feeling relieved that it wasn't Merle or anybody in close relation, which would be his cronies or their Uncle Will. But he moved out to California twenty years back, and was probably dead by this point in life.

"I brought you some fresh fruit." She announced from the kitchen.

He snorted."Why? Don't eat it."

"Well." She shrugged."Maybe you should. It's good for you."

He stopped in the archway of the kitchen, watching as she put some bananas, apples, oranges and grapes into the bottom drawer. She always went all out, even when she didn't have to. When she was finished, she stood up bunching the plastic bag in her hands.

"I just wanted to stop by and make sure you weren't dead." She smirked."I see you're not...yet."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"You puttin' ice on your eye?"

He nodded as he took a seat at the table."Yes Mom."

She rolled her eyes."Well I gotta get to work, I have a late shift."

"Didn't think strip clubs had shifts."

"Smartass!" She laughed.

"Kids alright alone?"

"Babysitter."

He nodded and sat back against the chair, fighting the urge to grab a cigarette. He really didn't want a lecture from Lynn today about smoking, God knows he gets one from her all the time. He'd wait until she left, or maybe not. He needed to conserve until he felt better going out in public.

"You okay, cowboy?"

He shrugged."I guess."

She nodded."You need yourself a woman, whip your ass into shape."

He huffed."You need to get _your_ ass outta here."

"Fine. I'll see ya later." She left, closing the door behind her.

Daryl grunted and held his head, as his brain consistently throbbed against his skull. It was a headache he had since the beating, first starting out as a hangover, then from being hit over the head a few times with a bar stool. The Doctor told him he was lucky he didn't die, which if he was being completely honest, it wouldn't of been such a bad thing. The only person that _might_ miss him was Lynn, and his brother...he'd probably go get a cheap high and forget that Daryl even existed at all, and might even get himself killed in the process.

Maybe it'd be a good thing, wiping out all the Dixon's in one sitting. Wasn't like they were an important part of history.

* * *

When the day came around for his appointment, he was nervous to step foot in the office. He feared she'd have a heart attack, seeing as he was still bruised. The gash above his eye healed for the most part, but his cheek was still bruised and his hand was still bruised and cut up.

He faced his fears anyway, walking into the lobby of the building, and signing in, while using some bullshit excuse for his appearance at the same time. The receptionist believed his every word, too. That, or she was just trying to be nice.

He took a seat and grabbed an outdated magazine off the table beside him, flipping through it until she would open the door and signal for him to come inside. He always felt relieved when he saw her, it was like the weight of the world was instantly lifted off his shoulders. Up until her, he didn't know that it was okay to say how he felt, not without a fist in his face, or a leather strap to his back.

"Daryl."

He glanced up and Beth's eyes instantly widened, he placed the magazine back on the table beside the chair and stood up. He walked into her office already feeling the questions she was about to ask. He took a seat and began chewing on his thumb, preparing himself for the inevitable.

Beth walked over to her desk and grabbed her notes from last session, then took a seat across from Daryl. She glanced down at the clipboard, flipping page after page until she landed on the last session. She clicked her pen and began writing the down the time and date, when Daryl spoke to her - his voice low and somewhat defensive.

"You gonna ask what happened? Or you gonna make assumptions?"

Her eyes travelled up to the battered man, and settled on his face, then his eyes."No."

He snorted."Why?"

"I wanted to know if you were fine, you obviously are, so it's really none of my business." Even though she wanted desperately to know, she had to remain professional to a fault. She couldn't let her emotions get involved with work. He was alive and that was enough. Anything else wouldn't be her business.

"I'm thinkin' a whole lot is your business." He snapped."I come in here every week, spill my guts to you, an' you say this ain't none of your business?"

"Daryl, stop." She placed her clipboard on her desk."...I-I'm not even sure I want to know what happened."

"What if it was a car accident or somethin'?"

She heaved a sigh."Then I'm sure your friend would've told me so."

"See." He held his head."You're already makin' assumptions about me."

"What assumptions are you talking about?" She snapped back."That...That you got jumped or something? That maybe you were doing something you shouldn't of?"

He pointed his finger."There it is."

"I'm not playing these games anymore." She stood up and walked around her desk."If you want to ruin your life, be my guest. But I'm not gonna sit here and watch."

He stood up and walked over to her desk, slamming his hands down on the surface."What're you gonna do, huh? Scribble me off your little day planner-"

"Call the police if you get any closer." She threatened, her voice stinging like a thousand bees, her eyes cold as ice."I..I mean it."

"Go ahead, tell 'em I said hi! Make sure ya ask for Rick Grimes, I don't like that prick Walsh!" He turned around staring at the fish tank, clearly waiting for her to call.

She raised an eyebrow, a frown forming at her lips.

He glanced over his shoulder."Well? Ya gonna call or sit there staring?"

She clenched her jaw."What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" He repeated, laughing sarcastically."My no good brother left me with a shit storm. This!" He pointed to his face."This ain't from me, this is from him! Him and his drugs, him and his fuckin'..." He huffed and looked down."His little vacation, wasn't for no damn fun. Was to get outta town before his cronies come lookin' for him!"

Beth swallowed.

"Only they found me..."He huffed, his shoulders slumping."They said I owe 'em four grand by the end of the week. How the fuck I'll pay that, I'unno. But if I don't, they'll fuckin' kill me."

"Have you called the police?"

He snorted and hit the table with his hand."Ain't nothin' they'll do."

Beth moved around from her desk and carefully approached Daryl, the man was panting heavily as he came down off his adrenaline rush. She slowly wrapped her arms around him from behind, gently laying her head on his back. She could feel all the pain radiating off of him, and up until now, she had no idea of the extent.

She heard him sniff and begin to move out of her arms. She pulled away and brushed her hair behind her ear, feeling her cheeks heat up to twice her body temperature. He didn't turn and look at her, and she didn't blame him. She just hugged him. Normally she wouldn't, but he was clearly too upset for words.

"I um-"

He nodded."I know."

"Do you wanna talk some more?"

"Nah." He shook his head."I-I should go. Ya already know everything there is to know."

"Daryl." She reached out and touched his arm."Please stay. You're upset, you shouldn't be driving just yet."

He glanced up at her his face softer, his hair falling in front of his glossy eyes. He finally nodded and took a seat across from her, this time the tension in the room feeling a bit better, as opposed to earlier when he first came in. Beth took a seat across from him and crossed her legs.

"We can't keep having these appointments, Daryl. You were doing so well."

He nodded."M'sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, at least you're getting your emotions out somehow. I just wish they weren't so violent." She explained carefully."But I understand. It'll take time. A setback is normal."

He sunk down in the chair and crossed his leg over his knee, watching Beth as she jotted down a few things. She must've sensed his staring, because she glanced up and faintly smiled.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He shook his head and looked down.

"No, really, what?"

He exhaled a shaky breath."Were you really gonna call the cops on me?"

"No, Daryl. I shouldn't of said that." She swallowed thickly.

He nodded and glanced over out the window.

Beth bit her lip as she clicked her pen closed."Alrighty, so... Last session we talked a bit about your Mom and Dad."

He nodded, but didn't speak. The wound was still all too fresh.

"You said that your Mom sometimes provided for you and Merle, but your Dad never did." She rehashed quickly then nodded."So tell me how that made you feel?"

He tore his gaze away from the window and shrugged."Didn't wanna see my Ma so upset. Would try an' hug her, but she'd tell me to go away. Or Merle would laugh an' call me a pussy."

She nodded."Did she _ever_ show you love or affection?"

"Depended on her mood. If she had her cigs and whiskey, yeah. If she was sober and out of cigs, nah. She mostly stuck to her bedroom anyway, so I didn't see her much."

"So this is where Merle taking care of you came in." She quickly jotted down some notes."Your Mom was never around to take care of you, even though she _was_ around, so Merle took over - not really knowing what to do, only seeing how your Dad was with him, and raised you in a similar fashion."

"My Dad didn't raise Merle, just threw 'em to the wolves and hoped he came back alive."

"And Merle didn't really raise you, he practically threw you to the wolves and hoped you made it out alive." She noted the striking similarities, then quickly scribbled something down."You said Merle was very persuasive and pushy, right?"

"Mhm."

"What did you exactly mean by that?"

He brought his calloused thumb up to his mouth."Jus...Once when I was about 19 or so, he found out I was still a virgin. An' when he found out it wasn't cause I was gay, he threw a hooker at me and forced me to have sex with her."

Beth stared in shock, unable to process what he had just said. How on earth could someone do that to a person, let alone their own flesh and blood. She glanced down at the paper, really unable to write down what Daryl just revealed. It was so gut wrenching that she thought she might cry. And the way Daryl was looking, as if it didn't phase him one bit, bothered her more than hearing it.

"He...He forced you?"

"Yeah..pushed me on the bed then shoved the hooker at me. He was in there the whole time, so I couldn't really do much to stop it."

She frowned and folded her hands over the clipboard."I-I am so sorry that happened to you. Losing your virginity should've been with someone you loved or at least liked, not someone who was forced on you."

"That's Merle."

"That's rape, Daryl." She quickly responded.

His brow furrowed in confusion, before he looked down; ashamed. Beth quickly noticed and reached across the gap, placing her hand on his, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over his rough skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...passionate about certain things, I probably should've-"

"No." He spoke, his voice raspy."No, M'payin' ya for the truth, not for sugar coated shit."

She inhaled sharply."Doesn't mean I can't say it nicely."

He shrugged and pulled his hand away, clearly annoyed with the whole session. Beth swallowed and sat back against the chair, trying hard not to let her emotions get the best of her. Out of all the patients she has, Daryl was one she was most passionate about. She was passionate about all of her patients, but, he was one who had real, deep problems, that weren't going to go away with a few sessions and kind words. Sometimes she still felt in way over her head, but days like these reminded her of why that was a good thing.

"Do you want to continue? We have 15 minutes left."

He glanced at the clock, then back to Beth and nodded."...Yeah."

* * *

 **Life kinda got in the way, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

 **I'm super happy with this chapter, actually! I hope you are too :)**

 **Next chapter should be a lighter chapter, but that may change.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, BTW! I appreciate them all!**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
